


A tale about English plumbing.

by Straj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty/Mrs. Hudson<br/>The author of the application: Hiro<br/>Created: 9 February 2015, 20:33</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale about English plumbing.

Once   
On the toilet  
Climbed Martha Hudson.  
But here's the problem  
Water everywhere,  
So runs  
Of torn pipes.  
And Martha Hudson  
\- Oh! Oh! – calling the plumber,  
\- Water flows  
Mixer flew,  
And pipes more  
Covered with a copper basin!  
Come.  
Can fix it!  
And here the next morning  
Plumber came,  
House 221 B, he quickly found.  
The doorbell ringing.  
Martha opened.  
\- The water flowing,  
Damp walls,  
The carpet's all wet.  
Such problems!  
The plumber came  
And looks - case.  
Water the whole hall  
Filled.  
Flowing stream  
From the living room,  
The stairs running stream,  
And the walls and ceiling  
Already wet.  
The plumber goes to the basement,  
Swedish key he got.  
And next in the Nude  
Martha is  
And kindly plumbing says:  
\- You're cute like this!  
And beautiful, though!  
And you have the key, I see, great!  
Pipe do you fix that  
Disturbing my peace!  
Oh so you have the tools  
Great!  
Mmmmm!  
How cool!  
Plumber repaired,  
The suit he rented,  
And the key 72 74 got.  
Martha on the forehead out of the eye,  
This key had not seen it.  
And right on the wet carpet  
Under the pipe   
Martha took  
Well, then plumber twisted  
And nuts it Martha all spun.  
That house is now dry and warm,   
Martha and Jim were going to a movie.  
The old lady in plumbing today in love,  
The work she enjoyed.


End file.
